King Pascal
"King Pascal" is the thirty-second episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on August 12, 2018 and is the ninth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel and her friends continue on their journey of following the Black Rocks, leading them to beyond the mainland and out to sea. They have converted the Caravan into a boat. Unfortunately, a violent storm appears and eventually causes the vessel to crash. Everyone wakes up to find themselves stranded on a tropical island and the caravan destroyed into splinters from the storm. Lance figures that they have shipwrecked on Tirapai Island, a port that waits for a ferry at every new moon. He points to a stone plaque as his source of information. Rapunzel decides that they'll have to wait for the next ferry at the next new moon, but Cassandra worries about the possibility that they'll be stranded forever. Rapunzel decides they should build shelters in the meantime. The group decides to make a fun contest out of building shelters, and they split into two teams: the boys and Fidella against Rapunzel, Cassandra, Maximus, and Pascal. Pascal tries to help in any way he can, but because of his small size, Rapunzel begins to unintentionally make him feel unimportant and treats him more of a pet than a friend. Rapunzel, Cass, Max, and Pascal eventually finish their hut, but while they go off looking for more supplies, they are met by tiny creatures called the Lorbs. The Lorbs notice that Pascal strongly resembles their King, Lizardus. The small chameleon is given the royal treatment while Rapunzel, Cass, and Max get treated as his servants, causing them to realize how they have been treating Pascal the same way due to his small size. Meanwhile, Eugene, Lance and Hook Foot are building their hut. However, their first hut gets carried away by ants while the second one is accidentally destroyed by Shorty. The Lorbs, meanwhile, plead for Pascal's help when they reveal their food source, the pompoen fruit, is dangerously low due to attacks by a "firefly". Because Pascal eats bugs, they believe he is the solution to their problem, but Rapunzel, Cass, and Max discover that it is a giant fire-breathing firefly. They rush to warn Pascal before it is too late. Pascal faces the creature, but he quickly finds himself running for his life. He soon reunites with Rapunzel who apologizes for her earlier behavior towards him. Once the truth has been revealed to the Lorbs about who Pascal really is, Rapunzel and her friends help fight off the creature but find it almost impossible to beat. However, Rapunzel discovers the firefly is not actually evil but is simply eating too many of the Lorbs' hot pompoen peppers, resulting in the fiery breath. They try to feed it more cooling food, but all of their attempts fail until Pascal nearly sacrifices himself to stop the creature by feeding his cape of stinky weeds to the firefly. Once the creature has been stopped, Pascal is hailed as a hero and the group returns to Rapunzel and Cassandra's hut to relax and wait until they are rescued. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Flula Borg as Alfons *Russi Taylor as Florina, Lorb Guard *Richard Steven Horvitz as Jorn, Borb Gallery Trivia *Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra wear new outfits in this episode. In addition, Eugene and Cassandra go barefoot as well. *Part of the Rapunzel's birthday Lanterns floated onto the island. *The Lorbs speak with a German-sounding accent. **Flula Borg, who voices Alfons, was born in Erlangen, Germany. *Pascal was supposed to be a character eating the spicy pepper from the storyboards of deleted scenes. International Premieres *November 3, 2018 (Germany) *December 6, 2018 (Poland) *January 12, 2019 (Brazil) Category:Tangled episodes Category:Television episodes